El complot
by calemoon
Summary: Albert tiene una novia, Candy es su Celestina ... y Miena, Klin y Pouppé ... sus peores enemigos.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen, sólo las locuras aquí escritas =)**

**El complot**

Por Scarleth

Acababa de abandonar el balcón y corría como loco por los jardínes. El corazón le latía desbocado, tenía que encontrarla lo más pronto posible … y sabía exactamente dónde estaría. El tiempo estaba completa y absolutamente en su contra y no podía darse el lujo de perderlo.

-¡Miena! ¡Miena! – gritó Klin como desaforado tan pronto la vió – ¡Tenemos problemas! ¡Y graves!

La susodicha estaba muy cómodamente echada en su tapete, tomando agua y disfrutando de una rica tarde de verano, como era su costumbre desde hacía dos meses. Klin jamás la había interrumpido y hoy estaba interfiriendo en sus horas de sol.

-¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó acomodándose para verlo de frente y esperando que fuera algo realmente importante, porque con lo exagerado que era su amigo ...

Tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para respirar, no había parado de correr y necesitaba energía y presencia de ánimo para soltar semejante bomba … porque lo que le tenía que decir ¡era una bomba!

-Acabo de escuchar una conversación entre Albert y Candy – le dijo entre jadeos.

Miena lo vio con desenfado y sin inmutarse siquiera. Si no lo conociera mejor … ¿Klin escuchando conversaciones ajenas? ¿Y eso qué tenía de raro?

-¿Y se supone que debo sorprenderme? - le preguntó como si nada – siempre estás escuchando sus conversaciones.

-¡Miena! -exclamó el coatí enfadado - No me interrumpas, que es cosa seria ¡y no me dejas terminar!

¡Hombres! Siempre tan dramáticos.

-Entonces dime qué pasa y déjate de rodeos.

Klin volteó a verla soltando un suspiro de fastidio. Cuando quería ser molesta, realmente lo lograba.

-¡Está bien! - le dijo adoptando una pose seria. Si quería las cosas de golpe … ahí le iban - Albert va a invitar a Angelique a pasar un día con él aquí en la mansión, y en la casa del bosque.

¡Hecho! Estaba hecho y dicho …

Miena lo miró de reojo.

-¿Y cuál es según tú el problema? Eso era exactamente lo que queríamos ¿no?

Klin y Miena habían estado anticipando ese día desde hacía algún tiempo. Llevaban saliendo juntos poco más de un mes y estaban ansiosos por recibir en la casa a esa tal Angelique.

-¡Ese no es el problema! - Klin estaba a un paso de volverse loco o histérico. Entre Miena y Albert le estaban arrancando la cordura - ¡El problema es que Albert y Candy nos mandarán ese día al Hogar de Pony!

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEE? - exclamó con los ojos como de plato. ¿Cómo podían siquiera pensar en deshacerse de ellos? ¿Qué alma tan putrefacta era capaz de semejante bajeza? ¿No tenían sentimientos o qué?- ¡Cómo pueden ser tan miserables! - La cara de Miena era memorable. Albert era malo, muy malo.

-Tenemos que impedir a como de lugar que eso pase. Hay que pensar en algo ¡y pronto! sólo tenemos 2 días.

Pusieron patas a la obra. Las siguientes horas pasaron lentas y angustiosas para estos dos pequeños amigos. No podían permitir que Albert llevara a cabo sus planes y ellos no estar presentes. ¡Nunca! ¡Eso jamás sucedería! primero muertos que derrotados.

-Es la única opción viable … tienes que fingirte enferma …

Le habían dado mil vueltas al asunto. Si hacían las cosas bien estaban seguros que lograrían su objetivo, pero necesitaban el plan perfecto.

-Daré mi mejor actuación – contestó segura de sí misma. Sería tan convincente que hasta Terry la querría como Julieta.

-Tenemos que practicar -sugirió Klin - No queremos que nos descubran. Si queremos que nuestro plan funcione tenemos que ser convincentes ...

-¡Claro!

-Voy a salir de la habitación y entraré en 5 minutos mientras tú te pones en posición. Recuerda, tu expresión debe ser tal, que realmente se empiecen a preocupar.

-¡Por supuesto!… déjamelo a mí. Si pude colarme en un hospital … ¡puedo hacer lo que sea!

Al menos era esperanzador verla tan segura. Klin salió y esperó pacientemente darle tiempo para que ensayara su parte.

Pasados los cinco minutos, entró despacio y … ¡casi se le salen los ojos! Ahí estaba Miena, tirada en el piso con las patas al aire, la cabeza ladeada, los ojos torcidos y la lengua de fuera.

-¿Estás loca? - le gritó casi desde la puerta. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido semejante tontería? ¡Dios! – ¡Miena eres una pésima actriz! ¡No podrías ser más fingida si quisieras!

Miena se levantó ofendida. Ese coatí no sabía nada de arte. Le había golpeado severamente su orgullo y eso sí que no se lo iba a perdonar.

-Pues si tan bueno eres, hazlo tú o Pouppé - Se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda. ¡Qué se creía ese atrevido! ¡Dudar de sus dotes artísticas!

Klin suspiró por cienmilésima vez en el día ... ¡mujeres! Que diga … ¡hembras!

-Lo que quiero decir es que debes ser más natural – añadió caminando hasta ponerse frente a ella - No es necesario que te tires en el piso y casi que te cubras con una sábana para que te crean moribunda y no se si te acuerdes pero Pouppé está en su revisión con el veterinario y no regresará hasta en la noche.

Miena estaba enfadada, pero tenía que admitir que quizá tuviera razón. Además, no se trataba de una pelea entre ellos, había algo muchísimo más importante en juego: Albert, Candy … y Angelique.

-¿Qué sugieres que haga?

Buena pregunta … ¿qué podían hacer para que la creyeran "realmente" enferma? Piensa … piensa … ¿qué es lo único que podría funcionar?

-Bueno – dijo Klin meditabundo - supongo que con que pongas ojos tristes, no quieras caminar y te rehuses a comer será suficiente.

-¿Rehusarme a comer? - exclamó exaltada. Eso era el peor castigo posible. Ojalá estuviera solamente bromeando - ¡Klin son dos días los que faltan! Déjame sin comer un día y ten por seguro que no podré caminar en serio.

Klin se la pensó dos veces.

-Te prometo que te conseguiré cosas ricas y fuera de tu dieta normal, pero eso va a ser indispensable para que nos crean. Tienes que dejar tu plato tal cual, sin comerte ni una sola croqueta … ¡nada!

Miena lo meditó. Las dietas no eran lo de ella y definitivamente tenía muy buen diente, así que esto implicaba un gran sacrificio.

-Está bien – finalmente aceptó con cierto desgano y sin estar totalmente convencida - … todo sea por Albert.

El pacto estaba hecho … ahora sólo faltaba ponerlo en práctica.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

La hora de la cena llegó, y contrario a lo que siempre sucedía, Miena no se acercó ni a olerla siquiera. Candy estaba sorprendida. Volteó a buscarla en la habitación y la vio echada en una esquina con las orejitas gachas y los ojitos tristes. Se acercó lentamente a ella con cara de preocupación.

-Miena … ¿qué pasa? - Se inclinó lentamente y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza – ¿te sientes mal?

Con mucho cuidado la giró para palparle su estómago. A lo mejor había comido de más y le había hecho daño – Vamos cariño … ¿no quieres comer?

Por respuesta, Miena dejó escapar un quejido tan lastimero que hizo que el corazón de la rubia se rompiera. En el otro lado de la habitación Klin brincaba de gusto por dentro, mientras daba cuenta de su cena. Su plan iba a funcionar … ¡estaba seguro!

**_Continuará ..._**

Hola preciosas! pues aqui les dejo el comienzo de otro minific. Ya seeee que no he terminado el de "A la luz de la luna" pero por extra;as razones estoy medio atorada con ese fic y en cambio me llego la inspiracion para este ... aunque no lo crean he escrito algunas ideas mas y las estoy desarrollando ... asi que decidi que hay que aprovechar la inspiracion mientras se presenta!

Les mando un beso enorme y una felicitacon adelantada a todas las mamis en su dia, pasensela hermoso y disfruten de la bendicion tan grande que es el ser mami!

Bueno, me despido y ya saben, dejenme saber si les gusta la historia, si es muy cursi, muy loca o que les parece jejejejeje! Gracias por leerme !

Las quiero chicas! y por aqui seguimos en contacto!

Scarleth =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

-No Albert, algo pasa con ella. ¿Cuándo ha dejado de comer? ¡Estamos hablando de Miena!

Albert la volteó a ver otra vez. Llevaban con ese tema más de una hora, Candy estaba histérica y él ya había agotado los argumentos.

-Candy – le dijo por quinceava vez, levantándose de su escritorio para ir junto a ella - no encuentro nada malo en Miena, el veterinario tampoco encontró nada fuera de lo ordinario. Sus niveles están normales en todos los sentidos … ¿qué más puedo hacer?

-¡No sé! -exclamó desesperada - llama a otro veterinario, sácale radiografías, ponla en observación durante la noche … ¡algo!

Y ahí iban de nuevo … a explicarle con manzanas que lo que pasaba con Miena era algo muy normal llamado ¡EDAD!

-Candy …

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirme de nuevo que es la edad! - lo interrumpió.

-¿Y qué otra cosa podemos pensar que es?

-¿Y si tiene cáncer? ¿Si le falla el corazón? ¿Si se le volteó el estómago o se le enredaron los intestinos?

Candy era un manojo de nervios que se resistía a pensar con claridad.

-Candy por favor ¡cálmate! - Le dijo tomándola por los hombros para que reaccionara - No tiene cáncer, no le falla el corazón, ni le pasa nada a su estómago o intestinos … y aunque no lo quieras aceptar, Miena ya comenzará a presentar achaques propios de la edad.

-Pero …

-Pero nada – la interrumpió - Hoy dormirá conmigo y la observaré durante la noche. ¿Eso te hace sentir más tranquila?

Candy por fin asintió. La verdad es que estaba muy angustiada por su amiguita, pero el hecho de que Albert estaría al pendiente la tranquilizó.

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Te prometo que si en un par de días no mejora, la canalizamos para ponerle suero y hacer que se sienta mejor.

¡Crack!

-¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Albert soltándola. Había sonado muy cerca.

-Parece que una rama se rompió – contestó la rubia acercándose a la ventana.

Y efectivamente, una rama se había roto con el peso de Klin y su reacción al escuchar que Albert pensaba ponerle suero a Miena. Mejor no le decía nada, no se fuera a arrepentir.

Con sumo cuidado se bajó y se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia.

-Bueno ahora déjame voy por ella y tú vete a dormir que ya es muy tarde.

-Está bien, pero si pasa algo me avisas … a la hora que sea.

-Te lo prometo.

Se dieron un beso de buenas noches. Candy se dirigió a su habitación y Albert a recoger a Miena.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Esto era una pesadilla, llevaba casi tres horas intentando dormir. Pouppé estaba desesperada, escondida bajo su almohada y Miena no dejaba de llorar y aullar lastimeramente.

-Miena … ¿Cuál es el problema?

La había subido a su cama, la había bajado, la cambió de posición, le rascó la panza, la cabeza y nada daba resultado.

En el colmo de la desesperación puso música de relajación y le dio un masaje. Bueno, sólo le faltaba hipnotizarla, pero Miena seguía igual.

Ahora estaba rascando la puerta y Albert se paró a abrir. Quiza quería ir al baño … pero a la 1 y media de la mañana sonaba bastante descabellado.

-No se qué es lo que quieres … pero vamos. ¡Con tal de que después podamos dormir! - completó en medio de un bostezo.

Miena salió de la habitación y con paso lento y ojos cabizbajos se dirigió no hacia afuera como suponía Albert, sino al cuarto de Candy.

-No Miena … ¡déjala dormir!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, la enferma rascaba enérgicamente la puerta y con unos gruñidos de súplica logró que Candy abriera.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó somnolienta y aún bostezando.

-Pasa que esta señorita no quiere estar conmigo. Creo que lo único que quiere es que tú le pongas atención.

-¡No seas malo Albert! Ve su carita … se siente mal …

Miena no había perdido el tiempo y después de mostrar una cara compungida, entró a la habitación buscado a Klin.

-Pues no creo que se sienta tan mal … no ha pegado el ojo en lo que va de la noche y por ende Poupeé y yo tampoco. La verdad no se qué tenga.

-Vete a dormir, yo cuidaré de ella.

Estaban en su despedida cuando Miena le murmuró a su amigo:

-Más vale que pongas a Poupeé sobre aviso mañana, porque después de mi actuación de hace unas horas, o me deja de hablar por unos días, o me orina la cara en cuanto me vea.

-No te preocupes … yo me encargo … Por cierto ¿te comiste lo que te dejé donde quedarmos?

-¡Claro! si no a estas horas ya no estarías vivo.

Dejaron de hablar porque Candy ya cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a acomodar a Miena con ella en su cama.

Al lado de la rubia y muerta de sueño, por fin cerró los ojos y se durmió.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

El día siguiente fue muy importante. Klin ya había puesto sobre aviso a Pouppé que se había emocionado con el plan, y perdonado a Miena por la noche infernal que le había hecho pasar. Miena siguiendo con su actuación, no se separaba de la rubia ni un momento, y Candy muerta de la angustia, la llevaba con ella a todos lados.

Así se pasaron el resto del día, de un lado a otro, Candy arreglando los preparativos para el gran día de Albert y su novia y cargando con su amiguita por todos lados ya que en el único momento en que había decidido dejarla sola descansando, esta se aferró a sus botas dejándose arrastrar por la enfermera por media habitación.

La única hora en la que Miena se quedó sin quejarse fue durante la cena de la familia. Momento que aprovecharon los tres mosqueteros para hacer planes para el día siguiente.

-Poupeé … no se te olvide que el caballo de Angelique es el negro. Tienes que aromatizar la silla lo mejor posible – indicó Klin con toda claridad. No podían darse el lujo de olvidar ningún detalle.

- Y tú no rompas totalmente el arnés de la silla. No queremos que se caiga inmediatamente. Primero que tome confianza y después ¡zaz! que se despierte de golpe! - añadió la aludida.

-¿Que no se supone que el de la mente brillante era yo? - reclamó Klin indignado.

-Ni uno ni otra - interrumpió Miena – no harán eso porque se puede lastimar.

-Es lo que queremos ¿no? - murmuró el coatí - Que se vaya y no le den ganas de regresar.

-Sí, pero no en ambulancia. Yo digo que con el aroma es suficiente.

Klin no estaba totalmente convencido pero aceptó.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

En la biblioteca, después de tomar el té, se sostenía una conversación bastante acalorada.

-Candy, es una pésima idea, mejor le digo a Dorothy que me ayude.

-No es una mala idea – rebatió la rubia tratando de convencerlo - Miena casi ni se mueve y te prometo que ni cuenta se darán de que está ahí.

-Angelique es alérgica a los perros – le recordó.

-No entraremos ni estará cerca … te lo prometo.

-No Candy. Se supone que es una cena romántica … Angelique y yo …

-¡Y así será! te lo prometo. Confía en mí ¿sí? ¿Cuándo te he fallado?

La verdad es que siempre podía contar con Candy y estaba seguro que dejando todo en sus manos saldría perfecto … pero eso de llevarse a Miena con ella no lo acababa de convencer. Le aterrorizaba pensar que su cena romántica terminaría siendo Angelique, él, Candy, Miena, Klin y Pouppé, porque si Candy se llevaba a Miena … estaba seguro como que el sol sale cada día, que los otros dos la iban a seguir … y juntos … eran un peligro.

-Tú no te preocupes … ¡quedará sorprendida!

Y eso era exactamente lo que le preocupaba.

**Continuará …**

Hola chicas! aqui les dejo el segundo cap. de este minific. Sorry pero en serio que no he visto la mia. Me operaron el 25 de mayo y fui madrina de bautizo el 27 (dos dias despues) y pues entre preparar a marchas forzadas todo lo del bautizo, ir a tomar platicas y todo el show ... ya no veia la mia jijiji! (nos confirmo el padre con 8 dias de anticipacion asi que imaginense las carreras ... y mas porque cuando me operaran pues ya no iba a poder hacer nada). Total que si no soy yo, es mi marido en el medico, o mi sobrinito tambien operado (el dia de ayer) y pues esas cosas toman prioridad y no me dejan tiempo para escribir, ademas que me bloquean la inspiracion por el stress =(

Ya despues de que todos estan bien y ya mas tranquila y menos adolorida, hoy me puse a terminar este cap. y a subirlo lo mas pronto posible para ahora dedicarme a escribir el sig. cap. de A la luz de la luna ... ya seeeee! no tengo perdon de Dios pero prometo que lo hare lo mas pronto posible siiiiii?

Les agradezco profundamente a mis queridas **Lady Karen, RVM85, akirem y Usagi13chiba** por sus valiosisisisisimos y padrisimos comentarios. Chicas ... hacen mi dia y me dan energias para seguir escribiendo. A uds les dedico este cap. 2 y espero que les siga gustando y se sigan diviertiendo leyendolo.

A todas mis lectoras anonimas ... gracias, gracias y de nuevo gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mis locuras =)

Dios me las bendiga a todas ... y por aqui seguimos en contacto.

Su amiga

Scarleth Andrew =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

El día fijado llegó, y Candy como buena amiga que era ya tenía todo listo en el carrito para irse a la casita del bosque y poder llevarse a Miena.

Por fingirse enferma y no separarse de Candy, Miena no había tenido tiempo de probar bocado en todo el día y ahora sí que estaba muerta de hambre. No veía el momento de poder hincarle el diente a las cosas tan deliciosas que llevaba Candy en la canasta … que no eran para ella … pero eso solo era una pequeñez cualquiera.

Habían pensado en todo: flores, champagne, velas, un precioso mantel, una magnifica cena que por supuesto Candy NO había preparado. Ella se encargaría solo de poner todo en su lugar y arreglar un romántico lugar para la parejita.

El día era simplemente magnífico. La rubia pensaba que aunque quisieran no habrían podido escoger uno mejor. Si no fuera por la situación de Miena … hasta podría sonreir.

En el mismo momento en que Candy se dirigía a la casa del bosque, Albert hacía lo mismo para recoger a Angelique. Y tal como lo había previsto, Klin y Pouppé iban de polizontes escondidos en una de las canastas preparadas por Candy.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Albert había dejado los dos caballos ensillados para que estuvieran listos a su regreso. El negro era de Angelique y ya todos en la mansión lo sabían.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-¿Le aromatizaste la silla?

Pouppé sonrió de sólo recordarlo.

-No – fue su flamante respuesta.

-¡Como que noooo! - gritó Klin tan pronto escuchó la escueta respuesta.

-No te enojes – le dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo que parecía iba a sufrir una apoplejía - … hice algo muchísimo mejor.

-¿Qué?

Pouppé sonrió de manera enigmática. Lo que hubiera dado por ver la escena. Albert podía ser tan cursi a veces.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-Todo es maravilloso Albert – Angelique tomada de su brazo y ataviada graciosamente en un bellísimo y ajustado traje de montar, se sentía transportada a otro mundo.

Caminaban despacio y Albert sonreía de gusto al pensar que su día estaba comenzando de una manera fabulosa. Sólo esperaba que Candy tuviera todo listo en la casa del bosque para cuando llevara a la chica y culminar su cita de una manera memorable.

Entraron al establo y en la silla de montar de la joven, se encontraba una delicada y hermosa rosa roja.

Angelique se sorprendió al verla y de inmediato se apresuró a tomarla.

-¡Que hermosa rosa Albert! - exclamó exaltada y a la vez sin creer la suerte de tener a un hombre tan detallista y maravilloso junto a ella – huele a … ¡zorrillo! - gritó dejándola caer al piso y restregándose frenéticamente la nariz.

-¿Qué? - Fue la exclamación perpleja de Albert al ver a la muchacha convulsiva tratando de quitarse el aroma – Pouppé – murmuró por lo bajo. Nada más que le pusiera las manos encima a esa traidora …

Corrió al lado de Angelique, tomando en el trayecto una manguera para poder tratar de quitarle la pestilencia a la pobre muchacha.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

_Pouppé había ido con toda la intención de hacerle la maldad a Angelique. Habían quedado en que aromatizaría la silla de montar, pero al ver la fabulosa rosa roja y para tormento del rubio, lo pensó mejor. En lugar de orinar la silla … tomó la flor y se fue a una esquina ventilada del establo, y ahí con todas sus malévolas intenciones, dejó fluir un líquido vital y oloroso que impregnó la hermosa rosa roja, símbolo del amor de Albert Andrew ¡ja! Esperó unos minutos a que se secara y la volvió a poner en su lugar. _

_Una cosa era segura: Angelique jamás olvidaría ese día … era una promesa._

_**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**_

La casita del bosque estaba a unos metros de distancia. Ya la habían limpiado, así que Candy solo sería la musa que se encargaría de decorar de manera inolvidable el lugar y regar los pétalos de rosas por el trayecto de la entrada. Debería cobrarle a Albert por hacer esa clase de trabajo.

Bajó lo que llevaba lo mismo que a Miena, que pausadamente caminaba tras ella. Dejó las cosas en la mesa de la cocina para después proceder a meter todo al refrigerador. Ahora era el momento de decorar y embellecer la mesa de los novios.

¡Cuántos recuerdos!. Había soñado tantas veces con tener ese tipo de detalles con Terry, pero eso no sucedería porque él se había casado con Susana Marlow y ella se convencía de haberlo superado.

Puso el mantel, regó petalos de rosas, acomodó las velas, sacó los platos y fue a la cocina por la primera parte de la cena. Acomodó los canapés y algunas frutas ya que Albert y Angelique no tardarían en llegar.

Hizo una pequeña pausa al poner el Champagne en la heladera. Terry estaba fuera de su vida, pero añoraba tener un compañero a su lado. Quizá algún día apareciera el príncipe azul destinado a pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que Miena estaba trepada en su preciosamente decorada mesa y daba cuenta de los canapés con gran deleite. ¡Casi se infarta!

-¡MIENA! ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Su grito fue tal, que perfectamente podrían haberlo escuchado en la mansión. Corrió a bajarla … pero era demasiado tarde. Los canapés habían desaparecido y las velas yacían desperdigadas a todos lados. El mantel estaba manchado por las marcas lodosas de las patas de la moribunda … o exmoribunda y su mesa completamente arruidada.

-¿Qué has hecho Miena? - le reprochó la rubia - ¡No puede ser! ¡Albert va a matarme! ¿y ahora qué hago?

Candy se retorcía las manos y se exprimía el cerebro tratando de pensar en cómo solucionar el problema. Traía más cosas de cenar … pero no otro mantel. Las velas no se habían roto ... así que por ese lado estaba salvada.

-¡Rayos! … tengo que buscar a ver qué encuentro por aquí.

Buscó y rebuscó en cuanto cajón encontró. Un mantel blanco y un par de servilletas rojas tendrían que servir. Echó a volar su imaginación y dobló las servilletas de manera que simularan corazones. Esparció pétalos sobre la mesa y ¡listo! ¡Como nueva! Digna de una cena romántica.

-¡Miena! - gritó a todo pulmón – ¡estuvo muy mal lo que hiciste! ¡Muy mal! ¿qué no se supone que estabas casi muriéndote? ¿Eh?- le reprochó tomándola por el collar – esto me va a doler más a mí que a tí, pero no puedo tenerte aquí por el momento. ¡Eres un peligro!

Y dicho lo anterior se la llevó a una de las recámaras que estaban en el primer piso y la encerró.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Klin y Pouppé ya habían conseguido una cuerda, y por la parte de afuera de la casa se colaron por una ventana a la habitación en la que estaba encerrada su amiga.

-Tienes que salir de aquí – le dijo Klin.

-Pues sólo dime ¿cómo? Candy cerró la puerta …

-¿Qué no has escuchado eso de que cuando se cierra una puerta … se abre una ventana?

Más valiera que estuviera bromeando … la ventana estaba un poco alta … y ...

-Tienes que ser valiente Miena … nosotros te ayudaremos a sostenerte.

Miena volteó a verlos … ¡bueno! … ¡vaya que esos dos eran optimistas! … se preguntaba cómo demonios pensaban que entre sus escasos 3 kilos … podrían sostener sus 25.

-No es buena idea. Esperaré un poco y estaré lista para cuando llegue Albert... lo prometo.

-Está bien. ¡Suerte!

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

En el interior de la casa, Candy se tuvo que olvidar de los canapés y comenzó a cubrir las fresas con chocolate. Después de arreglar el desorden, no podrían quejarse: El saloncito se veía fabuloso.

Quiso que el lugar fuera sencillo pero acogedor. Al menos eso es lo que a ella le hubiera gustado, y esperaba que Angelique y Albert coincidieran. Como un último toque, acomodó un florero en el centro. Las dulce candy despedían una fragancia única y en el centro de todas ellas, resaltaba una hermosa y delicada rosa roja.

La casa se sentía fresca, por lo que decidió poner los platos con las frutas en su lugar, lo mismo que las fresas con chocolate dentro de unos platos con hielo, encargados exclusivamente para la ocasión, y que estarían listas y en su punto para cuando los tortolitos llegaran.

Sacó también los platos que había puesto a enfriar y acomodó el salmón ahumado, lo mismo que otras variedad de botanas en frío. Prendió las velas y se alejó unos pasos para observar y sonreir satisfecha ante su creación. ¡Caramba! Hasta la tía Elroy aprobaría su trabajo … y entonces se acordó de Miena.

Se fue hacia el cuarto donde la tenía y entró muy enfadada.

-Muy bien Señorita, ahora usted y yo necesitamos aclarar algo. ¿Puedes decirme cómo es que después de 2 días de casi ni poder caminar, de pronto todo vuelve a ser normal? … ¿y esa normalidad se materializa justo cuando estoy arreglando la mesa para la cita de Albert?

Por toda respuesta Miena se remojó los labios y se dejó caer en el suelo a todo lo ancho. Estaba claro que le importaba un pepino lo que la rubia había dicho.

-Miena – continuó – ni creas que esto está olvidado. ¡Tú jamás me desobedeces! Y mucho menos te comportas así. ¿Quieres que Angelique se lleve una mala impresión de Albert? ¿Eso quieres?

-_¿Y cómo adivino?_ - pensó Miena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ... eso … eso era justamente lo que quería … y para mala suerte de la rubia … lo iba a conseguir.

**Continuará ….**

Hola chicas! ya no alcance a subirlo ayer en el cumple de mi adorado Albert ... pero pues aqui les dejo el sig. capitulo de este loquito fic lleno de las aventuras de nuestros 3 simpaticos animalitos .. y las desventuras de la pobre Candy jijiji!

Espero que les guste, ya que esta tocando a su fin ... un capitulo mas y habremos terminado (o al menos esa es la idea) Les agradezco enormemente su tiempo para leer y su tiempo para dejarme un review! Lady Karen, Usagi, Rosi White .. muchas gracias por escribirme ... en serio mil mil mil gracias!

Ahora algo cambio en fanfiction y no aparece el nombre de la persona que escribe, asi que si les gusta y me dejan un review, les agradeceria me pusieran su nombre en el cuerpo del review para poderles agradecer personalmente =)

Un beso chicas ... y ojala que estas locuras, les dejen una sonrisa en el rostro ;)

Scarleth Andrew =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Albert le ayudaba lo mejor posible, pero el condenado aroma se resistía a desaparecer. Por más jabon que usaban, parecía como si no fueran a lograr nada y Angelique estaba a punto del llanto.

-Fue tu zorrillo ¿verdad?

Albert soltó un bufido.

-La verdad no tengo la menor idea de por qué hizo eso … no es propio de ella …

La muchacha ya ni respondió. Su maquillaje estaba arruinado, su cabello era un vago recuerdo de lo que fuera por la mañana un delicado peinado y estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

-Soy un desastre – dijo entre sollozos.

-No, no lo eres – la interrumpió Albert – siempre eres y serás hermosa.

Angelique volteó a verlo y trató de sonreir.

-Lo que no quiero es que te enfermes … así que vamos a que te cambies de ropa – hizo una breve pausa pensando en que perderían demasiado tiempo si regresaban a casa de Angelique y su cena se arruinaría … así que - Estoy seguro que Candy entre sus cosas tendrá algo a tu medida, y no se molestará por que tomemos algo prestado – añadió con un guiño. Tenía que tratar de salvar su cita como fuera.

Angelique aceptó. Quizá con un poco de suerte también encontraría un poco de perfume que rebajara su olorosa condición. Lo único positivo es que si esa pestilencia no los separaba … nada lo haría.

Albert la tomó del brazo y agarrando aire como mejor pudo, se dispuso a hacer el recorrido más largo de su vida desde el establo hasta la mansión de los Andrew. Los orines de Pouppé … vaya que eran potentes.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Candy salió de la habitación sin comprender qué pasaba con Miena. Jamás se había comportado así, ni ignorado lo que la rubia dijera. ¿Sería también cuestión de la edad como Albert le repetía?

No estaba segura, lo único que por el momento tenía que ganar su atención era cumplir con lo prometido a su gran amigo y hacer lo que fuera posible para que su cita saliera a pedir de boca.

Tomó aire y se dirigió a la terraza después de echar un último vistazo a su preciosa mesa. Sonrió y siguió su camino. Estaba segura que ya no tardarían en llegar, y ella necesitaba despejar su mente un poco. No le gustaba enfadarse con Miena, ni castigarla, pero no había encontrado otra manera.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no se percató de unos pequeños ruidos que provenían del interior.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-Tienes que reconocer que tiene buen gusto … la mesa se ve fantástica.

-Sí, lástima …

-Klin … yo sé que queremos que Angelique desaparezca, pero Candy ...

-No te preocupes por Candy …

-Pero todo lo que se esforzó.

-Piensa que lo preparó para darnos un festín a nosotros ¿ok?

-Está bien … ¡hey! ¿A dónde vas?

Klin volteó a verla divertido, corriendo escaleras arriba con una cuerda …

-¡Siempre he soñado con hacer esto!

-¿Hacer qué? - Preguntó Pouppé ya encima de la mesa y comenzando a dar cuenta de las fresas y del salmón.

-Descolgarme como Tarzán Pecosa … pero a falta de árbol … usaré una viga …

-¿Estás loco?

-Date prisa que quiero quitar el mantel de un jalón y ver si puedo lograr que todo se mantenga intacto en la mesa …

-¿Quéééé? - exclamó Pouppé atragantándose con una fresa – ¿Estás loco? -volvió a repetir.

-No, pero muero por balancearme en una liana como Candy.

-No va a funcionar Klin.

-¡Sííííí! ¡sí va a funcionar!

-Bueno, pero por qué mejor no nos comemos primero estas cosas tan ricas ... en caso de que tu plan no funcione. Sería horrible desperdiciar todo esto ¿no crees?

Klin se la pensó mejor … tal vez Pouppé tuviera razón. Dejó la cuerda lista y bajó lo más rápido que pudo a ayudar a su amiga a dar cuenta de las ricas cositas que habían en esa mesa.

Comían que daba gusto. Todo estaba delicioso. Si algo le tenían que reconocer a Albert es que no escatimaba en gastos y elegía todo de primerísima calidad … para suerte de ellos.

-Bueno, creo que ya comí suficiente así que … - dijo Klin saltando de la mesa y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-Klin … ¡te vas a matar! – y justo en ese momento, un traspié por no separar la vista de su amigo y dió con toda su humanidad en el suelo, llevándose consigo varios platos con lo que quedaba de las fresas.

Candy salió de su ensueño al oír los platos estrellarse y corrió al interior de la casa.

Los ojos estuvieron a punto de salírsele por segunda vez en el día. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? ¿De dónde habían salido esos dos? ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ahí? ¿Por qué todo eso le pasaba a ella y tan seguido?

-¡Basta! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? - sus ojos aterrorizados viajaban de Pouppé en el suelo, a Klin en lo alto de la escalera, agarrado a una cuerda y balanceándose con sumo cuidado.

-Klin … ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? - le gritó Candy corriendo a las escaleras.

Klin volteó a verla decidido.

-Te lo suplico …

Le sacó la lengua.

-¿Me estás retando?

Adioooooooooooooooooooos! Klin tomó impulso y voló por los aires, muy al estilo de tarzán para lograr su cometido.

Candy lo vió cruzar el salón agarrado a la cuerda y dirigiéndose directamente a su mesa. No podía ser cierto. Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Klin sujetó el mantel y volcó todo lo que ahí había. Graciosamente se soltó y aterrizó junto a Pouppé sonriendo.

Era demasiado para Candy. Había prometido que todo saldría perfecto y allá estaba el mantel volando, las velas rotas y volcadas, las fresas desparramadas en el suelo, el salmón seguramente en los estómagos de esos dos porque ya casi no quedaba nada… y los muy sin verguenzas, seguían en el piso dándose un banquetazo con los restos de la comida.

Sintió que la sangre se le subía al rostro …

-¡Los voy a matar tan pronto les ponga las manos encima!

Corrió para alcanzarlos, pero lo único que logró fue aterrizar nada delicadamente al lado de su ex cena. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? ¿Ofrecerles salmón ahumado mordido con un poco de polvo y especias? ¿Fresas masticadas? ¿Frutas al polvo y saliva? Lo único que quedaba era el pay y porque estaba en el refrigerador … ¡ah! Y el vino …

-¡Nooooooooooo! - gritó Candy cuando vió a Klin trepar para alcanzar la botella … y caer en el piso haciéndola añicos.

No, eso no estaba pasando. Era el peor día de su pobre y miserable vida …

Klin y Pouppé corrieron a abrir la puerta de donde se encontraba Miena, y como una exhalación salió alegremente la antes prisionera para reunirse con sus dos amiguitos.

-¡Que desastre! - exclamó la recién llegada al ver todo el tiradero.

-Esa era la idea ¿no?

Los tres se dirigieron a lo que quedaba de la cena y alegremente continuaron dando cuenta de la misma.

Candy en estado de shock, sólo los veía hacer lo que se les daba la gana.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Se escucharon los pasos de los caballos. Albert y Angelique seguramente estaban afuera. Candy se puso en pie inmediatamente, pero los tres tragones le ganaron y se avalanzaron como una exhalación hacia la puerta.

Albert había ayudado a desmontar a la muchacha y entonces, como si un milagro le hubiera devuelto la vida y vitalidad al cuerpo de Miena, con una agilidad impresionante empezó una carrera directo a Angelique.

Albert que hablaba con ella en ese momento, no se percató hasta que fue muy tarde, y Miena con todo su ímpetu, derribó a Angelique … cubriéndole la cara de besos. Y después de unos minutos … de ronchas, además de unos cuantos moretones.

Como pudo las separó y entonces vió a Candy compungida en la puerta.

Dejó a Angelique y se dirigió a toda prisa a encarar a la rubia, arrastrándola al interior. Se quedó sin habla al ver todos los destrozos que había a su alrededor. Tenía la boca abierta y a penas podía creer que su cita soñada estuviera transformándose en … "eso"

-¿Puedes explicarme qué demonios pasa?

-No tengo ni la más remota idea – le dijo Candy con el ánimo en el piso y deseando desaparecer - sólo se que ya me quiero ir … así que ahí te quedas con tu cita.

Albert soltó una carcajada.

-¿Cita? ¿Cuál cita? tengo que llevarla al hospital ... ¿ya le viste la cara?

-Pues si quieres la reviso … sólo agarra a Miena, Klin y Pouppé … que están de un loco ...

-Te dije que esto pasaría … pero ¡nooooooo! Miena no iba a ocasionar problemas ¿verdad? No ibamos a notar su presencia ... ¿cierto? … y ni mencionemos a Klin y Pouppé porque NO DEBERIAN ESTAR AQUI ¿me equivoco? ¡Estoy a punto de aventar a alguien por la ventana Candy!

-Pues elige … ahí afuera tienes a tres y si quieres te ayudo.

-Candy – dijo Albert respirando profundo y tratando en vano de serenarse - no se si te das cuenta, pero mi paciencia pende de un hilo muy delgado en estos momentos.

-¿Y la mía no? - lo interrumpió fieramente la rubia -¡Tú no has tenido que pasar lo que yo!

-¡Tú no sabes lo que he pasado! – le rebatió - así que no vamos a discutir ahora, tengo que llevarla a que la revisen.

-Sí … ya vete …

Se dió media vuelta y corrió directo a Angelique.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Angelique en el piso veía a esos tres monstruos que la miraban detenidamente a los ojos. Ese perro enorme quería darle otra revolcada a lenguetazos … y estaba segura que no era mucho lo que contenía a ese zorrillo de acercársele y darle una rociada directa en el rostro. El mapache ese no se veía tan peligroso … ¿Si era un mapache? Bueno ... lo que fuera, la miraba de una manera que …

-Te ayudo … - le ofreció Albert tan pronto estuvo frente a ella.

-¡No! – le dijo alejándose de él como si tuviera lepra - …¡ya no quiero que me ayudes en nada … ya tuve suficiente!

-Lo siento mucho … de verdad siento todo lo que ha pasado. No sé qué pasa con ellos … Tú sabes que tenía pensado algo muy diferente para nosotros ...

-¿Nosotros? - le interrumpió con una carcajada histérica - ¿Nosotros? ¡Aquí no hay ningún nosotros! hay un tú con tus bichos esos – hizo una pausa para tomar aire - Todos no tenemos cabida en el mismo lugar ... así que ahora sólo quiero irme a casa ¡y olvidarme de este día para siempre!

Se dirigió muy erguida hacia el caballo, lo montó y desapareció de la vista de todos. Klin, Pouppé y Miena no cabían en sí de felicidad.

******Continuará ...**

Despues de mil años de desaparecida por fin vuelvo a dar señales de vida. Mil perdones ... he tenido miles de cosas pero hoy decidi que hacia el capitulo porque lo hacia! sip, siempre en fechas importantes para mi, trato de subir algo ... y hoy es mi aniversario No. 3 de casada asi que aqui lo tienen! ... falta un poquito que ya tengo casi terminado, pero ya no tengo tiempo de subirlo. Me voy por dos dias y sin computadora asi que ... en cuanto regrese les subo ya el final ahora si y le sigo con los que tengo pendientes ... va? Gracias por la espera y de nuevo mil perdones a las que me siguen y leen mis locuritas! Besos de su amiga Albert fan!

Scarleth ;)

p.d. ya no pude terminar de revisar coherencia y ortografia ... regresando le doy otra checada si?

Slds!


	5. Chapter 5

**Epílogo**

Se alejaron de la cabaña en dos grupos. Albert montando el caballo y Candy manejando el carrito en el que llevaba a los tres alegres compadres muy modocitos, después de una buena regañada por parte de Albert.

Desde la altura del caballo el patriarca de los Andrew despotricaba a diestra y siniestra y meditaba sobre todos los castigos que les impodría a esos inoportunos engendros con apariencia angelical. Candy estaba agotada y no le prestaba atención a todo lo que le decía, es más … simplemente no prestaba atención a nada. Sólo quería llegar a la mansión, darse un largo baño de burbujas y después torturar a esos tres que le habían hecho el día infernal. Volteó a verlos y ahí estaban, tan serenos y quietecitos que no pudo seguir adelante con sus maquinaciones. No importaba lo que hicieran, sólo verlos a los ojos y les perdonaba cualquier cosa … ¡rayos! Eso tendría que cambiar ¡y pronto!

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

La noche casi había caído en la mansión Andrew y Albert no sabía si darles de cenar … o arsénico a esos traidores. Afortunadamente después de ese tormentoso y patético día ya estaban un poco más calmados y Albert y Candy platicaban en el jardín rodeados por Klin, Pouppé y Miena, que se mostraban de un humor inmejorable. Si tan sólo así hubieran estado desde el comienzo del día … ¡en fin! Nada podían hacer ya para reparar el daño. Ese día ya era harina de otro costal.

El aire comenzó a importunar las rosas, que empezaron a despedir un delicioso aroma alrededor de toda la Mansión y a invadir de una delicada calidez el ambiente.

-La verdad es que no entiendo qué les pasa – comentó Albert pensativo - A estas alturas pensé que ya habían entendido que puede haber alguien en mi vida … ¡que es normal que haya alguien en mi vida! pero parece que no quieren que me relacione con nadie.

Los tres voltearon a verse como diciendo … ¿Con nadie? … ¿De dónde sacó esa idea? … no … más bien con nadie que no sea Candy.

-No lo sé – le respondió la rubia, acariciando la cabeza de Miena y con Pouppé acomodándose cómodamente en su regazo – no tengo ni idea de qué los motive a reaccionar así. Lo que es seguro es que a este paso serás el soltero más codiciado de los próximos 20 años.

Soltaron una carcajada. Ya no les quedaba más que reírse, pero lo cierto es que lo que habían hecho con Angelique, no tenía nombre. ¡Pobre muchacha! … era la que había llevado la peor parte.

-¡Ni que lo digas! - le respondió al tiempo que Klin disfrutaba del masaje que le estaba dando el empresario - creo que jamás podré estar sentado sin preocupaciones, disfrutando de un día tranquilo y relacionándome con una mujer …

Klin, Miena y Pouppé voltearon a verse soltando una exhalación. ¡Par de idiotas! ¿De plano no entendían las señales? ¿Y qué se suponía que estaba haciendo en ese momento? ¿Disfrutando el atardecer con la Tía Abuela? ¿Con su mamá? ¿Con su hermana? ¿Con Pin Pon? ¡Diablos!

-No te preocupes Albert … ya llegará tu momento. Sólo es cuestión de esperar y encerrar a estos tres en algún lado, porque lo de hoy, te juro que no lo vuelvo a repetir.

Se sonrieron uno al otro y siguieron disfrutando del fresco de la tarde.

Estaban más ciegos de lo que creían, así que tendrían que idear algo o jamás despertarían de su atolondramiento. ¡En fin! ya tenían experiencia y siempre salían victoriosos, así que sólo les faltaba poner la fecha y ya verían esos dos cómo estaban destinados el uno para el otro. ¡Todo mundo lo sabía … menos ellos ... y harían que se dieran cuenta … ¡a como diera lugar!

**FIN**

Gracias! y lo prometido es deuda … aqui esta ahora si el final de este minific y les agradezco la paciencia, los comentarios y toooodo! En especial a Arual, Rosi White, Lady Angel, Lady Karen, Keilanot2, KattieAndrew, Verenice Canedo y las chicas que me dejaron mensajito como Guest … que no supe quien fue jijijiji! Bueno, espero que se hayan divertido así como yo me diverti al escribirlo y mil gracias por felicitarme por mi aniversario! siiii me la pase padrisimo con mi amorcito corazon y espero en Dios que tengamos muchos años mas juntos ;)

Les mando un beso enorme preciosas y ya saben! comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos … bien recibidos y super tomados en cuenta =)

Con todo mi cariño!

Scarleth Andrew ;)

p.d. Diganme si se les haria interesante una segunda parte para este fic ... les gustaria? si piensan que si ... haganmelo saber y lo considerare porque la verdad me diverti como chiquilla pensando en las travesuras de estos 3 ;)


End file.
